Excusas
by Ryder Van Rose
Summary: ¿Como lo haces para negar estos sentimientos?, ¿Acaso es prohibido amarte?... -"Siempre he tenido ojos solo para ti Shen , no me pidas ignorar esto..."-


**_Excusas_**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de League of Legends y su respectivo universo no me pertenecen.

Excusas eran aquellas cortantes palabras donde me dabas a entender que el amor no existía entre shinobis en especial en nuestra orden, que teníamos muchas cosas más importantes que hacer antes que darnos un tiempo al sentimentalismo,

Excusas aquellas miradas que nos dábamos y nuestros alientos se mezclaban por el contacto pero luego te alejabas…

Excusas esos roces que hacíamos apropósito mutuamente pero que nos engañábamos diciendo que era coincidencia,

¡Excusas aquellas que manteníamos fingiendo que entre nosotros no pasaba nada, cuando una caricia bastaba par arder de pasión!

Excusas eran las que nos permitían mantenernos controlados frente al gran sabio, tu eres el ojo del crepúsculo yo solo un miembro más de la orden, esa una de las razones por las que me esfuerzo para destacar, para tener una oportunidad contigo ¡Pero tú no te das cuenta!

Excusas para consolarme cada vez que rechazabas mis sentimientos, yo no lloraba pero era tan obvio incluso para ti mi dolor…

¿Dime como lo haces? ¿Cómo no te inmutas ni te afectan estos sentimientos?, cuando yo me muero por dentro. Una lagrima traicionera escapa de mis ojos y moja mi mejilla, tú al verlo finges empatía, como si realmente entendieras mi sufrimiento, ¡No seas amable!, ¡No muestres compasión forzada por que la culpa te afecta! ¿No ves que me haces más difícil así odiarte?, llore con más fuerza ya no me importaba derrumbarme ante ti, este era mi último intento…-"Shen yo solo tuve ojos siempre para ti, no puedo ignorar esto" directamente, sin importarme el orgullo, sin importar que me dieras esa repetida respuesta que no podíamos estar juntos por una y mil excusas que ni tú te creías.

Excusas es la calidez de tu mano en mi hombro tratando de consolarme, una mano grande, masculina, protectora… podía sentir tu aroma que embriagaba mis sentidos tentándome darme vuelta y caer en tu juego, fingir otra vez y callarme estos sentimientos, estuve a punto de ceder pero una gota callo en el puente de mi nariz que la máscara de mi uniforme ninja dejaba al descubierto, tan concentrada en mis adentros que no vi las nubes oscuras que se alzaban sobre nosotros _–Perfecto.-_Pensé ahora el cielo reflejaba mis sentimientos haciéndome sentir más miserable… -Shen…-Susurre inaudible tu nombre , era a lo único que podía aferrarme en este momento-"Shen".-Esta vez si puedes oír mi lastimero llamado, y abres un poco los ojos dándome a entender que tengo tu atención,-"¡Shen!"- ahora lo grito antes de no poder resistir mas y abrazarte llorando en tu pecho , mientras un torrencial aguacero comenzaba a caer sobre nosotros, tú te quedas quieto no me correspondes ni me alejas, y tampoco me miras, diriges tu miel mirada hacia el árbol enfrente de nosotros como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo…

Excusas son estas lágrimas mientras me quito la máscara, porque no tengo derecho a llevarla, se nos entrenó para no mostrar emociones y yo estoy fracasando patéticamente. Después de unos minutos logro calmarme mientras el frio cala mis huesos, y nuestra ropa mojada se apega a nuestros cuerpos, tú no te has quejado ni te has movido a pesar de estar empapado por mi culpa…

Excusas son esa calidez que comienza a recorrer mi espalda como un escalofrió, cierro los ojos quiero al menos quiero disfrutar este corto momento en que puedo abrazarte, mi amor unilateral, mis sentimientos no correspondidos. Puedo sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío, fuerte y tonificado, que me ha brindado seguridad en tantas batallas, tan familiarizada estoy con tu ser que puedo ver cada cicatriz de tu espalda a pesar de la ropa, me siento tan segura ahora en tu pecho, encajo perfectamente…siento tus músculos tensarse por un momento, siento incluso como si se burlara cruelmente tu figura porque nunca podré tocarla desnuda.

Te miro a los ojos, jade contra ámbar enfrentados en un silencio que solo se veía interrumpido por el sonido de la lluvia, con solo verte comienzo a avergonzarme de mis acciones, y el calor comienza a colorear mis mejillas, oculto mi rostro tras mi flequillo no quiero que me veas así de débil, mi rostro debe verse horrible después de ese arrebato, mi nariz enrojecida no solo por el frio, y mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Me alejo nuevamente, te doy la espalda tu mirada provoca en mi muchas emociones que no puedo controlar, y comienzo a caminar lentamente aguantando esta pena que inunda mi corazón.

Excusas fueron esas manos que me dieron vuelta obligándome a exponerme nuevamente a tu penetrante mirada miel, y excusas fueron esos fuertes y cálidos brazos que me envolvieron, el contacto hizo acelerar mi corazón y me perdí en tus orbes mientras te correspondía, ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía resistirme a tus intentos de consolarme…

Excusas fueron esos labios que me besaron demandantes, mientras mis ojos absortos no podían creer lo que sucede, abrase tu cuello para intensificar este contacto tan deseado desde hace años, el beso comenzó a subir de tono y nuestras lenguas luchaban por el control, tu brazo derecho estrechaba mi cintura para apegarme aún más a ti, podía sentir tus latidos tan alterados como los míos, comencé acariciar tu cabello mientras el placer inundaba mi boca, un gemido se salió de mis labios cuando me mordiste antes de separarnos por falta de oxígeno.

Esta vez la exquisita excusa fue: -"Tu ganas… Yo tampoco puedo negarlo".-Dijiste con tu grave voz, y yo sonreí y volví a unir nuestros labios.

•

•

•

-"Te amo Shen".-Susurre antes de caer dormida, dije como queriendo justificar los actos pecaminosos que hicimos esta noche llena de placer y lujuria, donde dos amantes al fin se unían y lo celebraban entregándose mutuamente a través del contacto más íntimo e intenso que podían brindar nuestros cuerpos.

¿Reviews?


End file.
